January 8, 1945
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Thaddeus grabs his cameraman partner and set out to find clues. Thaddeus travels to a radio station to see if anyone has heard of this guy. No one seems to have heard of him. In one of his visits on of the DJs pointed him toward the guy by the name of Tomatohead. He is the repairman for the Imperial hotel. He is known to have his finger on the blues scene. Aidan went back to his police station to look up info on Abigail. She is known around the precinct and has been arrested a few times for vandalism, breaking and entering and assault. Of which most involved a woman named Francine Mayer. These all occurred in an area of town called Westlake. Aidan combed his sources but could not find anything on Francine. Westlake is the part of town that has a veneer f civility. New and fashionable, but the word is that this is where you go if you want to lose yourself for awhile. The head man is this area is a Tommy Williamson also known as Black Caesar. Aidan calls Caesar up to see if Abigail has been seen around his turf. He is angered when Aidan calls him. Aidan offers to help him out in exchange for a favor. A couple of his boys were picked up and need to get out of jail. Aidan agrees and Caesar tells him that the girl has been seen in a barrelhouse called the White Rabbit. Aidan is amazed the a white girl is hanging out in the black part of town for an long period of time. Thaddeus goes to meet Tomatohead a small redhead mulatto, who is a repairman at the Imperial Hotel. Thaddeus had a hard time understanding a lot of the words coming from his gap-toothed smile. He asked him about Rambling John Riley, but he has never heard of him. Thaddeus writes down the lyrics that he heard from the recording and it seems to jog Tomatohead’s memory. He knows of a guy that is playing that a song like that at a club called the White Rabbit. Aidan goes and bails out Caesar’s two men, Lincoln and Pinch and then finds out where the White Rabbit is. Pinch gives him the address and pass phrase, “I am looking for some sugar”. Before a heading to the club Thaddeus bought some earplugs. Then he and Stanley his cameraman went to the club. While waiting outside of the club, its night and the building is an old small warehouse. Thaddeus and Aidan spot each other and see other races in line. White waiting for Aidan overhears partiers speaking disparagingly about him. The digs become more personal as one of the people in line says, “Dang, you is a big one and I bet yo mamma was a big one too. I bet when she takes a shower her feet don’t get wet.” Aidan would who like nothing better than to take this guy and force feed him his oversized knuckle. Then Aidan realizes that this was an initiation into the dozens. So he gives as good as he gets. Thaddeus goes up to the front door and flashed a press badge to get into the door the bouncer smirks and wondered why the high falutin’ white folk would bother with a small place like the rabbit. Thaddeus corrected the man and said that he wasn’t White he was High Yella (Topher didn’t tell me that he was Black, I was corrected by the low light). Thaddeus was able to persuade the bouncer Buford to let him but he bars Stanley from going in until word from Thaddeus. As they get in the make their way to respectable tables and wait for the show to start. A woman in a brown dress came up to Thaddeus and took his drink. The young lady flirts with him and makes a point to meet him in private. Thaddeus worries that he may miss seeing Rambling John. He makes plans with Stanley to capture the following events on tape and goes to find the girl to hopefully get it on (He is Curious and has a Big Mouth). He got two drinks and headed off meet her. Aidan looked around and saw Abigail talking to a man who looks very interested in her. He also remarks how much things are in here Thaddeus found Abigail sitting on a desk in the back room. Thaddeus tried to question her but she jumps on him and starts making out with him Abby starts talking about how she wished that there was someone who could take here away from Nine and all this. As she is tussle Thaddeus, small horns start to appear on Abby’s forehead. Aidan comes in as they are rolling around on the floor. He moves into stop Thaddeus from hurting Abby. Thaddeus pushes Abby off and tries to calm Aidan down. While they are talking they hear a Scream coming from the stage area. There is a bloody mess of mayhem. Gunshots can be heard Topher used the Villainous Verbosity Adventure Card on Abigail. Nine is a lowlife, hustler, druggie, pimp. He gets girls, like Abigail strung out and then puts them out on the streets. He is called Nine because one of his girls got angry and bit off one of his fingers. Abby tries to seduce Aidan but it doesn’t work. They try to leave but are barred from the doors by the entranced mob. Thaddeus figures that maybe if Ramblin John’s Guitar was stopped then they might have a chance Stanley starting to think about Riley’s name and looks at Thaddeus notes and just thought Thaddeus misspelled his name, but it is spelled R’yleh. Stanley makes an amazing shot braking the neck of guitar (with a -10 he rolled a 17). As Stanley is reloading his gun he knocks his camera off the table. The flash seems to momentarily stun the mob. Aidan climbs up on a table and shouts if anyone does not want to get MURDERED, you’d better get out of here NOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! (Casey played the adventure card that shakens everyone, I can’t remember the name) Somehow the building exploded after on of the camera flashes. Thaddeus made a note to ask Stanley where he got those flash bulbs While Aidan uses contacts and finds Nine and takes him and Abby to Nolan. When Nolan finds out what Abby is, he is pissed. Aidan explains who Nine is and Nolan without explanation shoots Nine in the head. Nolan explains that Abby’s mother was a whore are Abby was not his daughter. Nolan gives Aidan a bonus and sends him on. Stanley and Thaddeus experiment with the tape of R’yleh. Thaddeus decides to hide it away from everyone in a safety deposit box. It was a straightforward horror fight with arguably some of the best players I know. I still need to get a working magic system and the Soulless race needs work. I forgot that they had the Hard of Hearing racial hindrance.